U-TIC Organization
U-TIC, short for Unknown Territory Interventing and Creation Agency, is an organization of scientists bent on universal domination. They are the military arm of Ormus, a religious society behind the events of the first two episodes of Xenosaga, as well as the Immigrant Fleet. Labyrinthos, located on Old Miltia, was the main headquarters of the U-TIC Organization during the Miltian Conflict. U-TIC also owned Proto Merkabah, and the U-TIC Garden. U-TIC is hostile to the main characters throughout Xenosaga, attacking and shooting at Shion Uzuki and her allies on sight. History Origins U-TIC's origins can be traced back to the Mizrahi Neuroscience Institute (also known as the Mizrahi Cerebral Sciences Research Center). It was a unique institute which combined neuroscience with phenomenology. Joachim Mizrahi is the agency's founder (and his corrupted colleagues would eventually twist its purpose) and he founded it, presumably in the mid-late 4740s, in order to cure his daughter, Sakura Mizrahi, from her illness. At this time, it was sponsored and funded by Vector Industries, not Hyams Group. The Episode III database entry for the Patriarch Sergius XVII suggests the Mizrahi Cerebral Sciences Research Center started on Michtam: "Sergius moved the Mizrahi Cerebral Sciences Research Center, a division of the Federation's Zohar Research Organization, from planet Michtam to Old Miltia, renaming it the U-TIC Organization..." Thus, MNI/MCSRC was part of the Galaxy Federation and was studying the Zohar, likely to see if and how the Zohar could react to the brain and consciousness. MNI/MCSRC's transformation into U-TIC Mizrahi established the U-TIC Organization in secret from the Federation government with the aid of the former government (Ormus), and proceeded with connection experiments involving the Zohar and its control system, U-DO (it is said parliamentary manipulation by then-chairman Wilhelm was behind the Federation overlooking the development of U-TIC). The MNI/MCSRC officially turned into U-TIC in T.C. 4751 with the purpose of studying the Zohar, and the C.S.R.C. transformed into the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility (A.N.T.F.) Though Joachim Mizrahi can be considered the founder of the U-TIC Organization, it is unlikely he had much control over what it would eventually turn into, including its transformation into a military front for Ormus. Additionally, his agenda was different than that of Ormus'. This is underscored by the fact that Mizrahi entrusted the information behind Ormus' plot, known as the Y-Data, to MOMO Mizrahi. Joachim wanted to cure Sakura by reviving her consciousness into MOMO. Ormus, however, wanted to use the Zohar to return to Lost Jerusalem. One of Ormus' and U-TIC's goals is to locate the artifacts of God, which were scattered throughout space with the disappearance of Lost Jerusalem, and their objective is to return them to their proper form so that they can return to their holy motherland. U-TIC became more and more intertwined with Ormus. At this point, Hyams Group, a company run by Heinlein (Wilhelm), began funding U-TIC, though the official (and fake) reports say that U-TIC was getting its funding from many different companies, which is untrue. U-TIC was also being secretly and unofficially funded by Vector, a detail which was kept hidden from Sergius. U-TIC member Suou Uzuki, head of the Federation Special Inspection Office of Advanced Technology Department of Energy, performed experiments on his wife's unconscious mind at Labyrinthos while working with Joachim Mizrahi to try and align the Vessels of Anima for use by humans in E.S. craft and to connect the Vessels of Anima to the Zohar. U-TIC continued its research into the Zohar as an energy generator and weapon, as well as performed the development of Realians, the Hilbert Effect, etc. Joachim Mizrahi and Kevin Winnicot made great progress. Mizrahi was apparently using the data he obtained from studying the Zohar to convert U-TIC into a military organization, however, he never actually told the Galaxy Federation government and kept the Federation in the dark. This is why U-TIC is armed with weaponry before and during the Miltian Conflict. Dabrye Mine riots Sometime T.C. 4751~4753, U-TIC begins imposing harsh working conditions of mine workers in the Dabrye Mine. A resistance develops led by Tethlla Magus, and riots ensue. Tethlla was captured by the U-TIC Organization during the mine workers' riots. He was subsequently held as a connection experiment test subject at Labyrinthos, where he lost his life. Miltian Conflict There was a power struggle between the Immigrant Fleet descendants who traditionally held power on Miltia, and the Galaxy Federation attempting to extend its control over the planet. The military arm of the Immigrant Fleet, the U-TIC Organization, began buildup on Miltia to maintain their independence from the Federation. In addition, the Federation desperately wanted to take Joachim Mizrahi into custody as a means of acquiring control of his Zohar research and learning how to counteract the various weapons and resources U-TIC had gained from such. When U-TIC refused to turn him over, the Federation began dispatching troops to Miltia in a series of three planned descent operations in order to cause minimal disturbance. U-TIC had Proto Ω and the Song of Nephilim at their disposal, and kept the Zohar in Labyrinthos. Due to the Miltian Conflict and Mizrahi, Miltia was locked into the Abyss. Inactivity With the destruction of Miltia, the U-TIC Organization effectively perished. To Ormus, that meant nothing more than that they had lost one of their scapegoats; however, due to a need to continue manipulating the Federation government, U-TIC was not entirely erased. The Ormus society, fronted by U-TIC, searched for the Y-Data. This package held the secrets behind the conflict as well as the ability to retrieve Old Miltia and the Original Zohar that was stored within the Labyrinthos base. After the Miltian Conflict, U-TIC was buried in obscurity for over a decade, especially because Joachim and U-TIC were responsible for the Realian outbreaks and arrival of the Gnosis. U-TIC was reformed by Margulis and went into a long period of dormancy. U-TIC set up base on the planetoid Pleroma, which was once an Ormus worship site. U-TIC also set up facilities on planets Senir and Ariadne. Zohar Link Experiment In T.C. 4765, the U-TIC Organization began conducting connection experiments with Joachim Mizrahi's Zohar Emulators at their Ariadne facility. Eventually, two years later, a Zohar Link Experiment with the Zohar Emulators caused a space-time anomaly that annihilated planet Ariadne, turning it into a Gnosis called the Cathedral Ship. This event was later referred to as the "disappearance of planet Ariadne", the Ariadne Incident. Modern resurgence U-TIC reappeared in T.C. 4767, the time of Episode I. Though not affiliated with the Galaxy Federation, it boasts a level of technology and military force that far surpass those of the Federation government or military. U-TIC is still funded by Hyams Group. U-TIC's current leader is Commander Margulis, who serves Ormus under the command of Cardinal Heinlein, the head of Hyams Group and one of the cardinals of the Immigrant Fleet. Patriarch Sergius XVII served as a figurehead for the Ormus religion until Heinlein's plot to uproot him was finally accomplished in Episode II. One of the shadiest characters in the series, Heinlein is never seen until he is revealed to be Wilhelm, at the end of Episode III. Politically, the U-TIC Organization secretly holds influence over many members of the Federation, including a former member of the Contact Subcommittee (S.O.C.E.), as well as Andrew Cherenkov, Vanderkam, and Sellers. The Federation's 117th Marine Division had been infiltrated by many people from the U-TIC Organization. Members :See U-TIC members category. On Miltia: *Joachim Mizrahi *Juli Mizrahi *Kevin Winnicot *Sellers *Margulis *Pellegri *Febronia *Suou Uzuki *Aoi Uzuki *Sergius XVII Resurgence: *Margulis *Pellegri *Sellers *Sergius XVII *Richard *Hermann *Vanderkam *Albedo Piazzolla Etymology The name, aside from being an acronym, may also be a reference to Eutychianism, a heretical Christian theological doctrine that theorized the human and divine nature of Jesus Christ. However, since Ormus' Christology is never fully explicated, this is uncertain. Episode I database Official name: Unknown Territory Intervention and Creation Agency. An agency connected closely with the Miltian Conflict, references of which are made throughout Episode I. It was buried in obscurity for decades, but reappeared in T.C. 4767, which is when this story begins. An independent organization not associated with the Galaxy Federation, it nevertheless boasts a level of technology and military force that far surpass those of the Federation government or military. Its origins can be traced back to the Mizrahi Neuroscience Institute, which means that Joachim Mizrahi is the agency's founder. However, the connection between him and Margulis is yet unknown. Episode III database Official name: The Unknown Territory Intervening and Creation Organization. Its previous incarnation, the Cerebral Sciences Research Center, was founded by Joachim Mizrahi; it was Joachim who proposed it be restructured into the U-TIC Organization. After becoming the U-TIC Organization, the group continued its research into the Original Zohar as an energy generator and weapon, as well as performed the development of 100-Series Observational Units, the Hilbert Effect, and combat Realians. Aiming to rule the galaxy through command of the Zohar, the group then rebelled against the Federation government and set off the Miltian Conflict. However, Labyrinthos was overrun by the Galaxy Federation descent operations, and the organization's mastermind, Joachim Mizrahi, fell to his death. After the Miltian Conflict, it vanished from the center stage of history, but the group itself survived, setting up base on the planetoid Pleroma. Gathering information and building up its military power in secret, it leapt back onto the center stage in order to obtain the Y-Data that had been sealed within the 100-Series Observational Unit prototype, MOMO. Ostensibly, the organization was founded by Joachim Mizrahi, but in truth, everything was under the direction of the Ormus Patriarch. As it was reconstructed into the U-TIC Organization, the group expelled nearly all Federation government officials and researchers, who had been stationed there as inspectors for the Cerebral Sciences Research Center. It cemented its internal staff with members of Ormus and the Old Miltia hierocracy; Hyams (a business affiliated with Ormus) joined the group, taking Vector's place in weapons development and sponsorship. At that time, even Federation Colonel Margulis, U-TIC's supreme commander, was already a member of Ormus. From this, one can see that a sizable number of Ormus members had been embedded within the Federation's government and military. Gallery 038Shion_Uzuki5.png|Shion's U-TIC outfit. C3shion04.png|Shion's U-TIC outfit (Field/Battle Model). 005Allen_Ridgeley2.png|Allen's U-TIC outfit (Field Model). C3allen01npc.png|Allen's U-TIC outfit (Field Model NPC). 203U-TICSoldierA.png|U-TIC soldier. 204UTICSoldierB.png|U-TIC soldier. Mil20.png|Shion and Allen disguised as U-TIC researchers. UTICF.png|A U-TIC facility on Pleroma. PellegriUTIC.png|Pellegri, a U-TIC member. Category:Organizations